tolkien_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandalf (Middle-Earth Film Saga)
|personality = Wise, noble, protective, sometimes hot-tempered or stubborn, caring|home = Middle-earth (formerly) Grey Havens|goal = To protect Frodo from Sauron and defeat the Dark Lord (succeeded) Protect Middle-earth from villainous forces|likes = Smoking, red wine, hobbits, his friends|dislikes = Corrupted souls, Sauron, Bilbo in danger, as well as Frodo, and all of middle-earth, and his other friends, Lord Denethor|fate = Leaves Middle-earth with Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Bilbo and Frodo|powers = Pyrokinesis Photokinesis Healing Magic|name = Gandalf|fullname = Gandalf|family = Radagast, Saruman (fellow wizards)|pets = Shadowfax (former horse)|weapons = Staff Glamdring|possessions = His staff}}Gandalf, also known as Gandalf the Grey, later Gandalf the white, is one of the main protagonists in both The Hobbit film trilogy and Lord of the Rings. Gandalf was portrayed by Ian McKellen in all six Middle-earth films. Background Personality Gandalf is considered to be wise, meddlesome, brave, hurtful, vengeful, bad tempered, but also friendly, befriending almost every man, dwarf, elf and hobbit. Gandalf is said by all creatures to be a powerful and cunning wizard. He had been able to use light against a Balrog. Even more powerful than the white wizard Saruman by resisting the fire and formed a shield around him and Shadowfax. He is not seen enough against Sauron or the witch king of Angmar because of his fiery sword. Gimli said Gandalf the White is grumpier than Gandalf the Grey Gandalf is also hot tempered and it's said you can make him laugh as easily as it s to anger him. Pippin and Merry sometimes makes him angry, but also easily when he's frustrated. Pip asked what Gandalf would do if he c could not get the door open, then Gandalf would use the Hobbit's head to bash it open. When Denethor discredits Aragorn, Gandalf grows furious. Gandalf is very trustful, as he put his trust in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield. And he also gives Frodo the one ring, trusting he will keep it secret and safe from dark forces. Aragorn and Legolas Greenleaf is Gandalf's next trustful. Gandalf entrusted Aragorn would lead the Fellowship to the bridge. Frodo consults him on several occasions. The wizard trusted Pippin after their time in Gondor. Several of them have been:-entrusting him to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. He sometimes trusts the wrong person easily. Saruman is an example when he accidentally boys where the One Ring was at but the warlock ended up betraying his one time friend. Gandalf is very cunning, but he still means well. That was shown when he conjured up Thorin and company to destroy Smaug and rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east and had the dwarves escape while he distracted the white council. The grey and white wizard is a caring person towards to his friends and allies, bit becomes vengeful or angry. You never want to make an enemy out of Gandalf, mentioned above, he was angry when Denethor discredited the return of the king. Sauron destroys Thrain, Gandalf grew furious and is motivated to destroy Sauron (before Gandalf gets captured t and his staff got destroyed). When Frodo is threatened by the Nazgûl, Gandalf wanted to follow them. Gandalf is protective of those he loves and cares about. He would not have Bilbo go back to the Lonely Mountain because he knows Thorin would kill Bilbo if he found out who gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. He would not allow Bilbo to go to Ravenhill. In Moria, Gandalf makes sure the Hobbits are safe before fighting and attempts to fight the Balrog from reaching the Fellowship. The wizard appears to be protective of the younger members of the Fellowship of the fellowship. Most notable is having Treebeard to protect Merry and Pippin at all costs. Gandalf also worried Sauron would search for Pippin and torture him in Mordor, so he took him for safekeeping. and protects the people of Middle-earth. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment * Glamdring: a sword Gandalf found in the Trolls' cave. It and its companions, Orcrist and Sting were taken up by Thorin and Bilbo respectfully. Gandalf has Elrond identify it , along with Thorin's sword. He first wields it in the Misty Mountains when rescuing Thorin and his company as well as the rest of the Quest. Briefly, he loses it in Dol Guldur but retains it, along with borrowing Radagast's staff. Staffs * First: * Second: * Third: ''An Unexpected Journey'' Gandalf first appears in a flashback told by Bilbo Baggins when the latter of the two was young. Gandalf is seen at least once where young Bilbo comes with a wooden sword and begins "fighting" with Gandalf. The boy's mother comes running up and takes Bilbo's sword. The wizard then ruffles Bilbo's hair, but after the Old Took passes, Gandalf does not appear again until Bilbo is fifty years, the perfect age for the Hobbit. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' ''The Two Towers'' ''The Return of the King'' = Gallery Category:Thorin and Company (Hobbit films) Category:Lord of the Rings characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring (2001) character Category:Two Towers (2002) characters Category:Return of the king (2003) characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Middle-Earth Film Saga characters Category:The Hobbit (Film series) Characters